Aunt Arctic
Where you might find her: In the Coffee Shop or the Club Penguin Times Office Random facts: *She has an entire wardrobe full of pink beanies *She first started writing for the newspaper in May 2006 *She loves trivia, and getting the scoop on the island's parties and events How to write to Aunt Arctic: To send Aunt Arctic a question, or to help contribute to the newspaper by submitting your jokes or riddles, go to the back page of the newspaper.'' Personality Aunt Arctic is optimistic and organized, and tries to make the best out of any situation. She can become friends with almost any penguin. She enjoys her puffles and loves her job at the Club Penguin Times. She is also very smart and helpful through her advice column in the newspaper. As the Director of the EPF, she is very serious, secretive, and well coordinated. Appearances In Missions *PSA Mission 1 *PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad (As The Director of the EPF) At Parties *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Holiday Party 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 *6th Anniversary Party *Holiday Party 2011 *Earth Day 2012 *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 *Operation: Blackout (kidnapped by Herbert P. Bear, not actually meetable) *Hollywood Party *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 *My Penguin App Release Party *400th Club Penguin Times Party *8th Anniversary Party *Penguin Cup * Spanish 5th Year Anniversary Party *9th Anniversary Party Club Penguin Times Column Since she first appeared, she had a column in the Penguin Times, answering questions by penguins|players. She also used this medium to express her personal opinions and her Backgrounds|background. There are many interesting things she has stated while answering questions: *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is winter. *Aunt Arctic stated her igloo is very messy, but during Mission 1, it was very tidy. *Aunt Arctic has asserted that an official Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Aunt Arctic stated in a Club Penguin Times issue telling everybody to say "Grub!" at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. She later revealed that this was an April Fool's prank. *Aunt Arctic's favorite parties are the Winter Fiesta 2007 and the Fall Fair 2007. *Aunt Arctic organized the Easter Egg Hunt 2007. *Aunt Arctic's igloo is like an office with some couches with puffles. *Aunt Arctic has 5 puffles. Elite Penguin Force Aunt Arctic is the Director of the EPF. After keeping her secret identity hidden for so long, she finally reveals it once you complete all 6 steps of Operation: Blackout. In the past, it was believed that many other penguins, such as Unknown Band member and Rory were the Director. This has finally been proven false after Operation: Blackout. The Director has worked for many agencies such as Penguin Secret Agency, Elite Penguin Force and Elite Penguin Force Resistance. The EPF Resistance was a co agency to the EPF which has been opened due to Herbert destroying the EPF Command during Operation: Blackout. It closed after Operation: Blackout. The Director has also been involved in missions such as Operation: Hibernation, Operation: Spy & Seek, Operation: Blackout, Battle of Doom and The Director of The EPF|many more. Appearances as The Director *PSA Mission 10 as a silhouette on a computer screen * Mission 2 in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force], again as a silhouette * Missions 1 and 10 in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge *The Director appeared in an explicit interview in the Club Penguin Times on the 15th of January 2011, after the EPF was confirmed to be real to the public in another article which may appear to be Herbert P. Bear. Strangely, the interview was not direct and took place in the Dance Lounge. *Sends messages to all EPF agents every once in awhile *Track Herbert, the final level of System Defender *There is a picture of The Director in one of the log off screens. The picture says ''Top Secret. *She appeared in the Yearbook 2011-2012 when you moused over the word "Unnoticed" on Dot's profile. **She also appeared in both the Yearbook 2012-2013 and Yearbook 2013-2014 when you moused over the word "Aunt Arctic" on Aunt Arctic's profile. *The Director was on Herbert|Herbert's capture list for Operation: Blackout, and eventually she actually got captured. *Some people thought she was going to be a mascot for Operation: Blackout. This was semi-true. You can see her in a Containment Cell in the Central Command Room, but she does not walk around nor talk. *At the end of Operation: Blackout, it was revealed that Aunt Arctic is truly the Director. *The Director is shadowed during briefings to conceal her identity. Puffles Aunt Arctic owns five puffles, as stated by her in Club Penguin Times. They are: *Cornelius (Green puffle) *EleanorMae (Blue puffle) *Agent (Pink puffle) *Scone (Purple puffle) *Herbert (Black Puffle|Black puffle) She has also been seen with other unnamed puffles that she might own. They are: *Aunt Arctic's White Puffle. *Aunt Arctic's Red Puffle. Quotes Aunt Arctic has many quotes, most of them being from her many visits to the island. As the Director, Aunt Arctic has many quotes from secret missions, System Defender, and DS games. This is a compilation of most of her quotes. Famous Penguins References ;Rockhopper *"Yes, I know Rockhopper." ;Gary the Gadget Guy *"I am very good friends with Gary!" ;The Director of The EPF *"Director? ....... I do not think I've heard of him." *"The Director? No comment." ;Sensei *"Yes. I am good friends with Sensei! He has also trained me to be a ninja." *"It's true that I have been training with Sensei for many years now. And I must say I quite enjoy it." ;CeCe *"CeCe? Yes I Know CeCe She is a very good friend with Cadence!" ;Rookie *"Yes, I know Rookie he's very funny!" Relationships to other characters Rockhopper Aunt Arctic is good friends with Rockhopper, saying on multiple occasions on their relationship. In the past she has let him take over her column in The Penguin Times. Gary the Gadget Guy Once again, Aunt Arctic is an extremely close friend to Gary, and also his boss (being the Director of the EPF, Gary's work place). If you ask Aunt Arctic if she is in love with Gary, she will say "No we are just friends". Sensei Aunt Arctic is known to be an acquaintance to Sensei; in 2013 she visited the Dojo to learn Card-Jitsu from him. Beside that, she was good friends with him as she, too, let him use her column in The Penguin Times during Card-Jitsu parties. Trivia *It was confirmed that Aunt Arctic is British by Businesmoose. *Aunt Arctic is one of the three penguins in Club Penguin who has freckles, the other two are PH and Anna. *Aunt Arctic was training to be a ninja in November 2011 during the Card-Jitsu Party. *In the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #1, she said her favorite parties were the Holiday Parties, however, she mentioned in the Club Penguin Times that her favorite parties were the Winter Fiesta 2007 and the Fall Fair 2007. *In the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011, she said Gary the Gadget Guy is her best friend. *Her igloo can be seen in PSA Mission 1: Case Of The Missing Puffles. *She has her own power card in Card-Jitsu where she appears along with a printer, possible one of these she uses when working in the Club Penguin Times. *As of January 31, 2013, Aunt Arctic has five puffles. Their names are Cornelius, a green puffle, EleanorMae, a blue puffle, Agent, a pink puffle, Scone, a purple puffle and Herbert, a black puffle. *She was promoted to editor-in-chief on April 3, 2008. *Prior to then, she only answered questions in the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section. *She has an office in her igloo, and in theBook Room. *She is the first famous penguin to have a known igloo, the second being Rockhopper with his melted igloo. *She was spotted on the French Server Yeti on June 20, 2013 in the Book Room, and on the Server Abominable, in the Town. This was for the release of Puffle Digging. *In Ask Aunt Arctic, she uses fake penguin names that are related to the question. *She also appeared in Smoothie Smash. Her recipe is: Strawberry, Peach, Fig, Raspberry, Grapes, Green Apple, Blackberry. *She appeared on Portuguese servers on October 4 for the 5th anniversary of Club Penguin in Portuguese. *Herbert's main reasoning for his plot during Operation Blackout was to find out the identity of The Director, which he successfully accomplished. *Aunt Arctic was voiced by Club Penguin's finance woman. *Her name could be a pun of "Antarctic". Antarctica is where penguins live. *Her favorite sport is soccer. She used to play on a team, but she later discovered that she likes reporting about the games more. *Her favorite games are Find Four and Mancala. *Sasquatch called her "glasses lady" during an interview. Category:EPF Agents Category:Meetable Character Category:Director of the EPF